Unknown Feelings
by Zero Infection
Summary: Title sucks, meh.  Anyways, this is a RyouTaku fic, and is YAOI!  In fact, it is quite the lemon, in my opinion.  KINKY!  I don't know what possessed me to write this fic  Anyways, Takumi meets Ryousuke on the way back from a Tofu Delivery!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own initial d in any way, no matter how hard i try!

The lack of Initial D fics are getting on my nerves, so here's some RyouTaku!

(NOTE: Ryoutaku means ryousuke and takumi) if you dislike this pairing, or dislike male to male relationships, you need to take that little arrow and hit the back button, kay? And as another warning...kinda kinky...No...very kinky...yeah...

**"That was a remarkable job, Fujiwara. I expected no less."**

**Takumi's quiet nature prevented him from saying too much. "Um, yeah..."**

**Keisuke ran over to Ryousuke in a fit of rage. "This sucks! I didn't even get to do the time trial!"**

**Deciding not to get too involved, Takumi got in the HachiRoky and left.**

**A heavy sigh came from Ryousuke as he slumped down and stared at his feet. "I'm dissappointed too, Keisuke. Just get over it."**

**Keisuke kicked his heel into the grass. "Dammit!"**

**------------------------------------------**

**Takumi came home to see that Bunta was gone. "Weird, that shitty old man hardly goes anywhere..." He opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of Ramen and began to prepare it. He couldn't stop thinking about that race. "Why can't I just accept the fact that I won? I know it was an endurance test, but did I really win? I may have lasted longer, but..." Takumi was roused from his thougts as Bunta came hin the door and kicked his shoes off.**

**"Damn people...Oh, you're back. How did it go? It seems like it took so long."**

**As the Ramen finished cooking, Takumi poured two bowls of it and sat down at the table. It was a short table, and there were no chairs, just rugs. You sit on your knees and lean onver the table. After taking a bite and cursing as he burnt his tongue, Takumi looked over to Bunta. "Well...God Foot was easy enough for Keisuke, seeing as he finished it in the first heat. But for me...God Hand was amazing. It bacame a battle of endurance to see who could last the longest. God Hand spun out on the eighth heat. I don't really think I won in technique, but they all said I won. I know for sure God Hand has way more technique than me, but..." He looked up to see Bunta smiling down at him, which was quite a shock. "Are you okay?"**

**Bunta laughed a little. "Yes, I'm fine, you just remind me of myself when I was younger. I was never able to truely accept my victories when it came to technique. But either way, you have great technique, too. Everyone has their own driving style." As Bunta finished his Ramen, the phone rang. He got up to answer it. "Moshi moshi, Fujiwara Tofu Sh-"**

**"Bunta! You'll never believe it! Takumi beat God Hand!"**

**"I know! Now if you have nother more important to say, then I'll hang up." He hung up as he finished his sentance. It was normal for him to do this, since his friend always called for nonsense.**

**Takumi got up and walked upstairs and got ready for bed. After all, he had Tofu to deliver, so he needed the rest. His room was hot, since heat rises, and he was on the second floor. After removing his shirt and pants, he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he could hear Bunta calling to him. "Huh? Is it really..." Takumi looked at the clock to see that it was indeed 12:55. In a hurry, he got up and tried to pull his pants on, finding his boxers annoying. After finally getting his pants on over the boxers, he grabbed his shirt and began to go downstairs, dressing as he came down. Tonight was the night he got to drive his HachiRoku instead of Bunta's Impreza. Bunta recently made it a rule to use the Impreza for deliveries every other day, which annoyed Takumi to no end. He got in the car and buckled his seatbelt.**

**"Here, try not to spill it." Bunta passed Takumi the cup of water to put in the cup holder as he drove. The point of the water was simple. The Tofu was in a box with water in it. If the water in the cup doesn't spill, then it means the Tofu isn't damaged. Takumi pulled out of the driveway and went on his way to Mount Akina. He could drive extremely fast without spilling the water, since he's been doing these deliveries for years.**

**Once he arrived at the client's place, he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. The old man was waiting on his porch for the Tofu. This old man has known Takumi for ages, even when he was delivering while in middle school. This man never told anyone, since he really respected Bunta. Takumi got the box out of the back and carefully carried it up onto the porch. "Here it is. Later." He turned around and got back in the HachiRoku and began driving back across Mount Akina. On the way there, he noticed a familiar car that wasn't there earlier. He pulled up next to it and got out.**

**Ryousuke turned around and greeted Takumi. "Done already?"**

**Takumi sighed. "Yeah, there was only one client tonight."**

**Ryousuke smiled inwardly with allt he thought going through his head. Although he never let anyone know it, Ryousuke was really attracted to Takumi. He didn't fully understand this himself either. After musing on these thoughts, he heard Takumi begin to say something, but it sounded like giberish, since he was talking so low. That had to be the cutest thing Ryousuke had ever seen, and he immediately rushed forward and kissed Takumi on the lips. Eyes open wide, Takumi was frozen with fear of what just happened, but all those thoughts went away as Ryousuke pulled back. "Gomen, I couldn't help myself, you look so cute when you do that."**

**After recovering from the shock, Takumi just stood there. "Ryousuke...What did you just..."**

**"Isn't it obvious? I kissed you." Ryousuke loved the dumbfounded look on Takumi's face. Takumi began to back away, but Ryousuke grabbed him and began kissing him again. He didn't know why, but he just didn't seem to want Takumi to go without giving him one last kiss. Ryousuke expected Takumi to pull back, and he would let him, too. But strangely, Takumi didn't make any movement to get away. Amazed with the outcome, Ryousuke ran his tongue along his bottom lip.**

**It felt so foreign, yet welcome. Takumi just closed his eyes and relaxed. As he felt Ryousuke's tongue rub against his lip, he gasped and accidentally let Ryousuke in. Takumi didn't know why he was just sitting there letting Ryousuke do this. He was a man. It wasn't right. Takumi's worries flew right out the window as Ryousuke began exploring eery part of his mouth. The warmth was amazing. Takumi never walnted it to stop. It just felt so good.**

**Noticing Takumi give in, Ryousuke slowly pulled Takumi's smaller frame against his body and put one hand behind Tumumi's head, and the other between them. Takumi jumped a bit as Ryousuke slowly rubbed his groin, deepening the kiss. Ryousuke moved a bit an leaned Takumi againt his car. After an internal debate, he opened the door and slowly placed Takumi into his passangers seat. Takumi opened is eyes. "Wait! Where are we-"**

**"My house. Buit don't worry, I'll bring you back here to pick up your car later, okay?" As Ryousuke got in the driver's side, he grabbed Takumi's groin once more with his left hand, reminding him of the sweet feeling it brought. Ryousuke let go and grabbed the gear shift and drove off to his house.**

**Once there, Ryousuke guided the neglected Takumi upstairs into his room. Keisuke had gone to visit a friend for the night, so Ryousuke had maximum privacy. He pushed Takumi onto his bed and leaned in between his legs. Takumi began breathing erratically as he saw how close Ryousuke's head was to his manhood. He gasped as Ryousuke grabbed it with his mouth, sucking it through his pants. It felt wierd, but DAMN did it feel good! He could feel the heat of Ryousuke's mouth through the now thouroughly soaked pants. It was strange, but it kinda turned him on. It was like Ryousuke was so desperate to suck him, he'd do it even with his clothes on.**

**Now annoyed by the offending garment, Ryousuke hastily pulled down his pants boxers and all, to be met with a tuely amazing sight. Takumi hissd as the cold air got to his groin, and looked at Ryousuke with a pleading look. Happy to accept, Ryousuke beggan to suck and Takumi arched up to contact. After thinking a bit, Ryousuke had the weirdest idea. He was continuing ti suck on Takumi as he carried him back to the car. He pulled his pants off completely and grabbed his own cock, slick with precum, and coated Takumi's entrance with it. "Fuck, this is perfect..." Ryousuke muttered. "Takumi, this may seem weird, but I want you to sit on the gear shift." Takumi complied without hesitation because his body was so caught up in pleasure, he could hardly think. Once on the gear shift, Ryousuke slowly lowered Takumi on it until it was completely in Takumi, just being devoured by his ass. Ryousuke got into the drivers seat and turned the car on. "Mmmm...You'll be my gearshift..." Ryousuke grabbed Takumi's cock and jerked it in a few directions. As Takumi got the him, he moved around a bit causing the gearshuft to move. Ryousuke drove off and kept shifting gears. Takumi couuldn't take it anymore. Everytime they hit a bump, the gearshift would ram itself into Takumi's prostate, causing a beautiful moan to surface from Takumi's throat.**

**They were on Mount Akagi now, and Takumi was going insane. He came violantly as Ryousuke promted him to shift gears again. Knowing this wasn't going to work anymore, Ryousuke pulled over and stopped the car. He carefully lifted Takumi off of the gearshift and leaned the seat back. "Mmmm, that was an interesting ride, wasn't it?"**

**Takumi was still buzzed by the feeling and hardly registered Ryousuke laying him down on the seat. After Takumi regained control of his body, he began to get up. "Owww, that-" but before he could say anymore, Ryousuke closed his hand around Takumi's cock whilst relishing the memory of those beautiful sounds from earlier. Takumi surrendered immediately.**

**A smile crawled across Ryousuke's face. "How was that?"**

**"Nice..."**

**Ryousuke prompted Takumi to get up a bit, and had him bend over. "Good, now I hope you don't mind if I relieve myself with you..." He pulled his pants down and began to prod at Takumi's entrance with his extremely large member. Takumi moaned remembering how the gearshift felt. "Good, Takumi, good..." He entered slowly, still unsure if Takumi was ready. All his doubts were washed away when Takumi slammed back on him eagerly. "Heheh, can't wait, can you?"**

**He began to slowky fuck him, quite pleased with his genius methods of torture as Takumi writhed under him, wanting so much more. Ryousuke wasn't going to go easy on him this time, oh no. He was going to wait until Takumi was on the edge of exploding before he started anything good. Everytime he heard Takumi whine, he felt a spark of pleasure surge through him. Yes, he loved torturing Takumi.**

**Finally, after playing with him long enough, Ryousuke couldn't hold on much longer. Now he was going to show Takumi what the work "fuck" REALLY meant. He angled himself just right, and thrusted deep, earning a deep cry of pleasure from Takumi. Ryousuke didn't know if he could possibly be any hornier. He snaked an arm around Takumi and grabbed his throbbing cock and pumped. He bagan thrusting deeper and harder with each beautiful cry. Takumi couldn't take it anymore. He didn't think anything could possibly feel this good! He came all over the seat while Ryousuke continued to fuck him to oblivion. Once satisfyed, Ryousuke pulled out of Takumi and just laid there, waiting for his breath to come back.**

**Once he was ready, he drove all the way back to Akina and dropped Takumi off at his car. "I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."**

**Takumi finished getting his clothes back on and nodded. "Yeah..."**

**After Ryousuke left, Takumi was left to think about the previous events of the night. Why was he so relaxed? Was it because he liked Ryousuke? He didn't know why, but he decided to dismiss the thoughts in favor of getting in the HachiRoku and driving home, hoping that Bunta was asleep...**

**OWARI!**

**I hope you liked the kinkiness, lol.**


End file.
